V7.18
* New skin: |Release = September 13th, 2017 |Related = 7.18 Patch Notes |Prev = V7.17 |Next = V7.19 }} New Cosmetics The following Champion skins have been added to the store: * ( ) * ( ) The following Chroma packs have been added to the store: * (Mission exclusive) * The following Summoner icons have been added to store: ProfileIcon3005.png|Championship Ashe ProfileIcon3006.png|2017 World Championship ProfileIcon3007.png|2017 Worlds Master ProfileIcon3010.png|2017 Championship ProfileIcon3027.png|2017 Worlds Pain Gaming ProfileIcon3029.png|2017 Worlds Team oNe eSports ProfileIcon3030.png|2017 Worlds Isurus Gaming ProfileIcon3031.png|2017 Worlds Kaos Latin Gamers ProfileIcon3032.png|2017 Worlds Fnatic ProfileIcon3033.png|2017 Worlds G2 Esports ProfileIcon3034.png|2017 Worlds H2k-Gaming ProfileIcon3035.png|2017 Worlds Splyce ProfileIcon3036.png|2017 Worlds Unicorns of Love ProfileIcon3037.png|2017 Worlds Misfits Gaming ProfileIcon3038.png|2017 Worlds Samsung Galaxy ProfileIcon3039.png|2017 Worlds KT Rolster ProfileIcon3040.png|2017 Worlds Longzhu Gaming ProfileIcon3041.png|2017 Worlds SKT T1 ProfileIcon3042.png|2017 Worlds Afreeca Freecs ProfileIcon3043.png|2017 Worlds MVP ProfileIcon3044.png|2017 Worlds Gambit Gaming ProfileIcon3047.png|2017 Worlds M19 ProfileIcon3048.png|2017 Worlds DetonatioN Gaming ProfileIcon3049.png|2017 Worlds Rampage ProfileIcon3053.png|2017 Worlds Lyon Gaming ProfileIcon3055.png|2017 Worlds Infinity eSports ProfileIcon3058.png|2017 Worlds Flash Wolves ProfileIcon3059.png|2017 Worlds Traise Gaming ProfileIcon3060.png|2017 Worlds ahq e-Sports Club ProfileIcon3061.png|2017 Worlds J Team ProfileIcon3062.png|2017 Worlds Hong Kong Attitude ProfileIcon3063.png|2017 Worlds Machi 17 ProfileIcon3064.png|2017 Worlds EDward Gaming ProfileIcon3065.png|2017 Worlds Team WE ProfileIcon3067.png|2017 Worlds Invictus Gaming ProfileIcon3069.png|2017 Wprlds Snake Esports ProfileIcon3070.png|2017 Worlds OMG ProfileIcon3071.png|2017 Worlds Newbee ProfileIcon3072.png|2017 Worlds Royal Never Give Up ProfileIcon3074.png|2017 Worlds Suning Gaming ProfileIcon3076.png|2017 Worlds Immortals ProfileIcon3077.png|2017 Worlds Counter Logic Gaming ProfileIcon3078.png|2017 Worlds Team SoloMid ProfileIcon3079.png|2017 Worlds Team Dignitas ProfileIcon3081.png|2017 Worlds Cloud9 ProfileIcon3082.png|2017 Worlds FlyQuest eSports ProfileIcon3083.png|2017 Worlds Legacy eSports ProfileIcon3084.png|2017 Worlds LG Dire Wolves ProfileIcon3085.png|2017 Worlds Chiefs eSports Club ProfileIcon3086.png|2017 Worlds Sin Gaming ProfileIcon3087.png|2017 Worlds Avant Gaming ProfileIcon3090.png|2017 Worlds 1907 Fenerbahce ProfileIcon3094.png|2017 Worlds Manila Eagles ProfileIcon3095.png|2017 Worlds Resurgence ProfileIcon3096.png|2017 Worlds Headhunters ProfileIcon3097.png|2017 Worlds Kuala Lumpur Hunters ProfileIcon3098.png|2017 Worlds Ascension Gaming ProfileIcon3099.png|2017 Worlds GigaByte Marines ProfileIcon3100.png|Radiant Wukong ProfileIcon3101.png|2017 Worlds Young Generation ProfileIcon3102.png|Clash 1 ProfileIcon3103.png|Clash 2 ProfileIcon3104.png|Clash 3 The following Emotes have been added to the store: Worlds 2017 Master Emote.png Worlds 2017 1907 Fenerbahce Emote.png Worlds 2017 Afreeca Freecs Emote.png Worlds 2017 ahq e-Sports Club Emote.png Worlds 2017 Avant Gaming Emote.png Worlds 2017 Chiefs eSports Club Emote.png Worlds 2017 Cloud9 Emote.png Worlds 2017 Counter Logic Gaming Emote.png Worlds 2017 EDward Gaming Emote.png Worlds 2017 Flash Wolves Emote.png Worlds 2017 FlyQuest eSports Emote.png Worlds 2017 Fnatic Emote.png Worlds 2017 G2 Esports Emote.png Worlds 2017 Gambit Gaming Emote.png Worlds 2017 GigaByte Marines Emote.png Worlds 2017 H2k-Gaming Emote.png Worlds 2017 Hong Kong Attitude Emote.png Worlds 2017 Immortals Emote.png Worlds 2017 Infinity eSports Emote.png Worlds 2017 Invictus Gaming Emote.png Worlds 2017 Kaos Latin Gamers Emote.png Worlds 2017 KT Rolster Emote.png Worlds 2017 Kuala Lumpur Hunters Emote.png Worlds 2017 Legacy eSports Emote.png Worlds 2017 LG Dire Wolves Emote.png Worlds 2017 Longzhu Gaming Emote.png Worlds 2017 Lyon Gaming Emote.png Worlds 2017 M19 Emote.png Worlds 2017 Misfits Gaming.png Worlds 2017 Newbee Emote.png Worlds 2017 OMG Emote.png Worlds 2017 Pain Gaming Emote.png Worlds 2017 Rampage Emote.png Worlds 2017 Royal Never Give Up Emote.png Worlds 2017 Samsung Galaxy Emote.png Worlds 2017 SKT T1 Emote.png Worlds 2017 Snake Esports Emote.png Worlds 2017 Splyce Emote.png Worlds 2017 Suning Gaming Emote.png Worlds 2017 Team Dignitas Emote.png Worlds 2017 Team oNe eSports Emote.png Worlds 2017 Team SoloMid Emote.png Worlds 2017 Team WE Emote.png Worlds 2017 Unicorns of Love Emote.png Worlds 2017 Young Generation.png The following Ward skins have been added to the store: 2017 Championship Ward.png|2017 Championship Ward 2017 Golden Championship Ward.png|2017 Golden Championship Ward (Missing exclusive) PVP.net * New Game Mode: Invasion. Play as Star Guardians and defend Valoran City Park against the corruption! Play Invasion from 9/7/17 (11:00 AM PT) to 9/25/17 (11:59 PM PT). * "Your Shop" returns from 9/19/17 to 10/3/17. ;Champion Select * Several elements of champ select were made clearer. * Champion voice lines now correctly play upon entering champion select or rerolling. ;Client * Fixed a Mac client bug where resizing the game window caused healthbars to become incorrectly offset. * Game invites are now correctly prevented by blocking. * Fixed a bug where changing leaders in a custom game prevented the new leader from adding bots. * Mission progress now correctly appears upon log-in. * Fixed a tooltip in Loot that referenced key fragments old drop location. * Fixed the unlock message when moving from a locked rewards state for Dishonorable to an unlocked state. ;Highlights * In V7.17, we fixed an audio issue in Highlight Viewer on PCs with more than two audio channels. ;Preferred Item Slot * Preferred item slot functionality now correctly works in the first game that the custom item set page is used. League of Legends V7.18 General ;Wards * The 2016 All-Star Ward's health bar no longer overlaps the ward itself. Champions ; * ** Now correctly keeps his empowered attack through his revive. ; * ** Parts of model no longer disappear when affected by . ; * ** Base damage increased to from . ; * General ** Now correctly has recommended item pages for both mid and support. ; * ** Poisoned bonus magic damage reduced to from . ** Poisoned AP ratio increased to from . ; * ** Base magic damage reduced to from . ** AP ratio increased to from . * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ; * ** Bonus movement speed increased to Grand Challenge's Rank)}} from Grand Challenge's Rank)}}. * ** While near the target, Fiora gains movement speed bonus. ** Fixed a bug where particles were showing up when the spell had been blocked by . ; * ** No longer attaches to spell-shielded champions at max range. ; * Stats ** Base health reduced to 510 from 540. ; * Stats ** Base armor reduced to from . * ** Collision detection radius reduced to 180 from 210. ** Hitbox offset radius reduced to 40 from 60. ** Indicator changed to more accurately reflect hitbox. ; * ** Base damage increased to from . ** Damage AP ratio increased to from . ; * ** Base shield strength reduced to from . ** Bonus shield per champion hit reduced to % maximum health}} from %|health}}. ; * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ; * General ** Now correctly has recommended item pages for both mid and support. ; * ** *** VFX are now more visible on low and very low graphics settings. ; * ** Base shield strength changed to from . ; * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ; * General ** Now correctly has recommended item pages for both mid and support. ; * ** Mana cost reduced to 60 at all ranks from . ** Now refunds 50% of mana spent when it hits terrain. ; * ** Minimum heal AP ratio increased to % AP}} from % AP}}. *** Maximum heal AP ratio increased to from . ; * ** The gems on her ball no longer disappear when moving the camera away and back on lower graphics settings. ; * General ** Twisted Treeline starting recommended items are no longer more than starting gold. * ** Masterwork upgrades now become available once Ornn reaches level 13. ** Fixed the bug where you couldn't move the camera clicking on the minimap while forging. ** , upgraded from . * ** Fixed a big where it didn't destroy , merely made it invisible. * ** Maximum speed increased to 1200 from 1050. ; * ** Is once again swinging on her swing during her recall animation. ; * ** Dash speed changed to 2050 (+ 30% movement speed) from 1800 (+ 100% movement speed). * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ** Collision radius reduced to 150 from 200. ; * Stats ** Base armor increased to 25 from 22. ; * ** AP ratio increased to from . ; * ** Fixed a bug where it could block summoner spells if they were cast at the same time as any ability. ; * ** No longer has lingering VFX when she cancels her recall animation. ** Recall SFX are once again synced with the animation. ; * ** VFX have been restored during her enhanced recall animation. * ** Shields now follow her during her recall animation. ; * ** *** VFX are now more visible on elevated terrain. ; * ** Bonus AD ratio reduced to % bonus AD}} from %|AD}}. ; * ** Heat bar now turns orange when at or above 80 Heat. ; * General ** Recommended items on Howling Abyss no longer include twice. ; * ** Slow now correctly decays from 25% to 13% once, not twice. Items ; * Health reduced to 300 from 325. ; * + + = ** + + = ; * Tribute charge generation pause upon killing a minion increased to 8 seconds from 6. * Now grants +10% cooldown reduction. ; * now increases base health and bonus health proportionally, rather than all increases being considered bonus health. For example, if you have 1500 base health and 1000 bonus health, the empowered cast will grant 1500 base health and 1000 bonus health instead of 2500 bonus health. * Active no longer scales with or Well Fed buff. * is now only applied once after , rather than first increasing the champion's health already factoring Gargoyle Stoneplate active and then triggering again to increase the new amounts of bonus health. ; * Total cost reduced to from . ** Combine cost reduced to from . * Health reduced to 250 from 350. ; * Tribute charge generation pause upon killing a minion increased to 8 seconds from 6. ; - Added * Only available while is on your team. Limited to one item. * + = * +100 ability power, +60 armor, +10% cooldown reduction. * Put yourself in for seconds, rendering yourself untargetable and invulnerable for the duration, but also unable to move, attack, cast spells, or use items during this time (120 second cooldown). Hotfixes September 15th Hotfix ; * ** Fixed a bug which caused the game to crash when Zed used Living Shadow. ;Champion Select * Fixed a bug where some players could not change their summoner spells in champion select. ;Custom Game * Custom game lobbies no longer sometimes self-destruct when the "invite friends" panel is opened for the first time. References pl:V7.18 Category:Season 2017 patch Category:Patch notes